


Carry On Young Chariot

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Ron and Rabastan finally reach an understanding.  Still dedicated to MV.  Eighth in the Rabastan/Ron Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything you recognize and while I do corner the market on this pairing, I cannot lay claim to it…yet. I am trying. LoL

**A/N:** Eighth in the Rabastan/Ron series. For those waiting for HA or another story (if there are any of you) I am slowly trying to complete everything. I have all my ideas and stories in a notebook and I am currently working on 34 stories. Please and thank you for patience. Enjoy this. This series is my baby and comments are always good (even if they are bad). ^_^

**Series (As it Stands)**

**Dealing With Devils  
Yours, Always  
Only Me  
Two Souls  
The Contract of Heartache  
Reverse Dominance  
In Sickness and In Health  
Carry On Young Chariot**

** **Uses God's name in vain and contains cussing. Do not read if offended.** **

Happy now? Good. Enjoy. Still dedicated to Mistress Vamp.

***** **** **** **** ****

I seem to have left you at a rather precarious place when we last left off. I hope you don't hate me too much for it but I was a tad…numb…after I talked to Rabastan. Don't get me wrong, I didn't faint or cry like some girly man, but I didn't exactly say, "That's nice Honey, and how was your day?"

So, I think I should pick up where I left off…yea?

"I'm Pregnant." We established this but here is a reiteration. Rabastan is pregnant and last I knew, I was the one who took it. Okay, that was callous of me but eh, it is the truth. I take it, he gives it, he's pregnant. Sounds peachy doesn't it.

"Uh, uh…." I sound ruddy intelligent don't I? Don't answer that, please. "Alright."

"Smooth Ron, real smooth." He sighed, his eyes darting towards the window as he rose from his seat.

"Uh, give me a minute to get used to this. Okay. Now, why didn't you want to tell me?" I spoke softly. He knows how much I want a family. All I have is him and while that is great, I have admit that I would love a couple ankle-biters of my own. Mind you, I figured I would be carrying them and only after a strict regiment of potions to aid us.

"Because I didn't want it to be true." Ouch.

"You don't want a family with me?" I frowned, willing myself not to cry. "Alright, so what do you plan to do?" You should be proud. My voice was quite level, if I do say so myself.

"No, I--Quit jumping to conclusions. Tell me how you think this is supposed to work. I am supposed to be in charge and be level headed. Yet, hear I stand, staring into the abyss of hormonal outbursts and cravings. Oh, and have you forgotten that I do work." 

"Don't be so dramatic. Seriously…"staring into the abyss" is a tad over the top don't you think?" I sighed. Sometimes I wonder about who's role is what.

"This isn't right. Nobody should be pregnant; least of all, me." Rabastan whined. He honestly whined…I never thought I would see the day that he would pout like a petulant child.

"Nobody?" And he wonders why I jump to conclusions.

"Do you really believe this is the right time to have a child?" Damn him for being so flippin obvious.

"Is there ever a great time? You and I have been having troubles, I fully acknowledge that; but, maybe this is what we need. I'm not saying it would be easy. Don't get me wrong, I am scared out of my mind, but I am happy. We would just postpone anything until the child is born. It's not like we haven't been on hiatus anyway." Okay, so that last remark was unneeded but give me a break, telling me about his pregnancy does not change how I feel. And right now, I am upset.

He winced at my callousness. " _If_ the child is born."

My head turned so fast I fear for whiplash. "What?!" Deep breath Ron, deep breath. Do _not_ panic. " _If_? What do you mean _if_?" 

"Exactly what I said. I don't know if I am ready to carry this child?"

"That child is a product of our love, or what used to be our love. If I was pregnant and wanted to abort, what would you say?"

"No." He seemed upset that I would even consider it.

"So Why are you different? What makes you so much fuckin' better than me? Wouldn't my choice be the same as yours?"

"No, because you are my submissive…"

"But I am not your God Damn Dog. If I didn't want to carry the child then what? If I wasn’t willing to do so much for you what would you do? Who would you turn to? You have no one. No one but me and you are Hell bent on shutting me out? Why?" 

"Because I Love You." He's crying. He's…crying. I--he's crying. Holy Shit.

"And why does that make a difference?" We are both such blubbering fools.

"I don't know what to do. I am lost. I could never give up this child. I think you know that and that is why you are so scared. We are so different and yet so much alike. I need you like I need air and it frightens me to know that you could leave. You have every right to. I wasn't scared when we fought in the battle or even when you took justice against my brother. But I am frightened of you; of this." He gestured to his stomach. "I am so afraid that if I screw up one more time, then you will finally be fed up with me."

I just stared at him, digesting what he told me as he began to speak again.

"You told me once that I was your strength and the you loved the structure of our relationship. I haven't given you that in months. I haven't been what I promised to be and I cannot understand why you are here." His brown eyes held so much sorrow that it broke my heart. Maybe our problems are because I haven't forgiven him. Maybe.

I walked over to him, closing the gap that had been between us since this whole rollercoaster had started. I wrapped my arms around his mid section, my palms coming to rest just above his belly button. Hesitantly he laid his hands on mine. 

I began to whisper against his back; baring my soul to the world. "You are still my strength. Did you believe that because you have not Dominated me in bed lately that that would change? Your strength is obvious when day after day, regardless of how much of an ass I am, you come home. I can see it when you hold me after episodes and refuse to acknowledge that as my weakness. It is visible when you hold me after a nightmare or tell me some of your secrets. You are my strength because you trust me. You trusted me to take care of you and to let you take care of me. You trusted me to show you what I feel every time you hold me and you trusted me so much that you and I created a child. You are more that my Dom, my husband, or my lover. You are my soul-mate and my friend. I love you Rabastan and neither a child nor a fight could ever change that."

"A colossal fight." He smiled through his tears.

A colossal fight indeed.

I moved in front of him and moved my hand to his cheek. Gently, I wiped the tears from his golden skin with my thumbs and wrapped my arms around his neck. 

I leaned up and softly kissed his lips. That's when I felt it. Every emotion he could never verbalize was there.

We will keep our child. We will reiterate our bond in the most intimate of ways. And, we will smile.

One smile is all it takes to break barriers. His smile finally broke through all the pain and confusion I have been feeling.

He truly gives me something no other living person can:

Strength.


End file.
